Sanningen
by Carol Coldibeli e Virgo Nyah
Summary: Título: Verdade em sueco. Uma moça se apaixona por Milo de Escorpião e este se apaixona por ela, mas um segredo que ela guarda impede Milo de aceitar esse amor que sente. Que segredo é esse?
1. Sarah

**Capítulo 1**

**Sarah**

**Santuário de Athena...**

**Casa de Virgem...**

"Vamos, Shaka o que custa?" – Milo atazanava o loiro indiano para ir para uma boate.

"Pela enésima vez, Milo, NÃO."

"Prefere ficar enfurnado aqui em Virgem do que sair para se divertir?"

'Ah se ele soubesse' o indiano pensou.

"Prefiro sim, tenho coisas mais produtivas para fazer"

"Vamos, Shaka, você não tem nada a perder" – disse Shura.

"Já disse que não"

"Deixa ele, gente. Ninguém podem obrigá-lo a fazer nada" – disse Kanon já se encaminhando para a saída sendo seguido pelos outros.

Assim que estavam todos a uma distância considerável, Afrodite se voltou para ele.

"Tem certeza que não quer ir, Sah?"

"Não devia me chamar assim dentro do Santuário. Não é seguro, Hesekiel"

"Shaka, se você realmente o ama, ela terá que aparecer".

"Afrodite tem razão." – disse Mu - "Estaremos no Panta Rhei**(1)**"

**Boate Panta Rhei, ****BEM³**** de madrugada...**

Uma atraente mulher de longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis caminhava em direção a uma certa mesa, ocupada por três certos rapazes meio a contragosto, ela vestia uma blusinha branca de alcinhas, uma saia preta de pregas e uma sandália de salto alto também preta.

'Não acredito que estou fazendo isso' ela pensou nervosa passando a mão pelos cabelos.

Sarah Bergstron Gandhi. Meio sueca e meio indiana. Descendente do grande Mohandas Gandhi, chamado de Mahatma (_Grande Alma_ em sânscrito**(2)**).

"Hesekiel, Mu" – ela chamou, e os cavaleiros sorriram ao vê-la.

"Que bom vê-la aqui" – Afrodite a abraçou – "Kanon e Shura, essa é Sarah Bergstron, minha querida prima"

Ela cumprimentou cordialmente os dois cavaleiros.

"Não é daqui, é Sarah?" – perguntou Kanon.

"Ah não, não, eu vim da Índia, sou meio indiana e meio sueca"

"Legal, temos um amigo indiano também. O nome dele é Shaka, mas odeia sair para essas festas" – disse Shura.

"Sabe, ele também é loiro de olhos azuis. Vocês são bem parecidos" – disse o marina.

Sarah ficou mais branca que sua blusinha.

"Deve ser só coincidência" – disse Mu sentando-se e indicando uma cadeira para ela fazer o mesmo. – "Cadê o Milo Dite hein?"

"Dançando" – Shura e Kanon disseram em uníssono.

Sarah olhou na direção que eles apontavam e ficou hipnotizada coma cena.

A batida eletrônica pulsava na pista enquanto o grego dançava. Movia-se de modo sensual, cheio de volúpia, transpirando malícia. A roupa, colada na pele, desenhava os contornos perfeitos do corpo bem talhado, resultado de anos de treinamento.

Milo agora estava de olhos cerrados. Seus braços estavam levantados de forma a deixar suas mãos um pouco acima da cabeça. Seu corpo jogava em balanços durante a música e seus lábios eram constantemente umedecidos por sua língua enquanto acompanhava a melodia.

Sua mão direita começou a trilhar um caminho. Foi levemente descendo de onde se encontrava, acima de sua cabeça, passando por seu rosto em toques leves pairando por cima de seus lábios entre abertos e encostando suavemente na ponta de sua língua.

Milo sabia como chamar atenção.

Sua mão voltou a se movimentar descendo mais um pouco tocando seu pescoço e seguindo caminho aos botões da blusa branca que já estava transparente.

Em seu rosto um sorriso malicioso começou a despontar. Sua cabeça seguindo o rítimo da música balançada de um lado para outro fazendo seus longos cabelos balançarem.

Sorrindo e já não tão absorto agora desceu a outra mão que atualmente se encontrava apoiada em sua nuca, em direção aos botões da blusa. E aos poucos e de forma sensual voltou a brincar com suas mãos por cima do tecido enquanto olhava a sua volta.

Sentia-se bem assim, gostava de chamar atenção, de ser desejado, cobiçado... Milo não era hipócrita. Sabia o que tinha e como usar.

Voltou a cerrar os olhos mais uma vez ao abrir o primeiro botão de sua blusa sentindo o contato de seus dedos tocando na pele quente e úmida. Soltou um suspiro desejando que aquele toque fosse de alguém. Não queria passar o restante da noite sozinho e sabia que não passaria, isto era certo, tão certo quanto no dia seguinte treinaria. E pensando nisto, sorriu internamente enquanto continuava a abrir devagar os botões. 'Como seria a nova vitima? Seria ela bonita? Simpática?' Pensava enquanto já abria o quarto botão deixando a mostra seu tórax bem moldado seguido de um abdômen definido e brilhante pelo suor que escorria por seu corpo.

Milo deixou a blusa descer por seus ombros ficando presa em seus braços. Estes se encontravam ao lado do corpo com seus dedos presos a fivela de seu cinto. Sua cabeça pendia para trás deixando seu rosto bem a vista da maravilhosa iluminação e jogos de luzes da pista. Seus cabelos soltos e um pouco úmidos pelo suor, balançavam fazendo grudar alguns fios enquanto o restante da grossa massa loira ainda continuava sob efeito do balanço.

Sarah fitava aquele ser deliciosamente chamativo em sua forma de dançar, já havia um considerável tempo que havia sido vítima do veneno do escorpião. Não tinha como não olhar e desejar, mas infelizmente ele nunca notara sua presença.

Na pista de dança, Milo continuava com o seu show, voltou a passar suas mãos pelo corpo, mas desta vez de uma forma mais selvagem, demonstrando que desejava um toque tão selvagem quanto o que ele mesmo estava se proporcionando. Sua mão vagou por cima de seu sexo dando um leve aperto no mesmo momento em que seu olhar se fixava na loira ao lado de Afrodite. Sim, ele havia encontrado a sua presa. Havia jogado seu charme enquanto dançava e agora tinha o poder de decidir quem ele levaria para casa.

A música já estava entrando em sua reta final, o rítimo ainda se mantinha. Seus olhos convidavam a loira a se aproximar.

Sarah olhou para Afrodite, como se perguntasse o que deveria fazer. O primo apenas sorriu lhe encorajando.

Por dentro, Sarah travava uma luta. Uma parte sua dizia para ela aceitar e ir enfrente, pois a tempos queria isso. A outra parte, a parte politicamente correta dizia que ela não podia fazer aquilo porque estava errado.

Mas então, Milo a olhou ainda mais sedutoramente do que antes e destruiu todo o seu bom senso e inconscientemente caminhou até ele.

O logo que o fez, Milo jogou seu braço direito por cima do ombro da moça e rapidamente segurou em sua nuca, puxando-a para um beijo selvagem enquanto seus corpos estavam entrando em sincronia na finalização da música.

Mesmo a música já se finalizando, ambos continuavam em uma batalha entre dominação do beijo. As mãos de Milo percorriam o corpo esguio da loira e indo parar em suas nádegas. Afastou-se um pouco para respirar corretamente. Em um movimento de cabeça apenas indicou a saída da pista de dança.

Já do lado de fora, Milo se virou para Sarah com um sorriso travesso estampado em seu rosto.

"Nome?"

"Sha... Sarah" - Sua fala havia sumido ao se dar conta de quem ela estava acompanhada e que pelo visto continuaria acompanhada o restante da noite 'Merda! Sabia que não devia ter vindo! Porque fui cair no jogo do Afrodite?' ela pensou nervosa.

"Eu sou Milo" - Ele olhou malicioso para Sarah deixando sua mão tocar a perna dela na altura da coxa. - "Vamos?" - Sorriu ao ver a loira concordando. - "Na sua ou na minha?".

"É... É melhor na sua".

**Dentro da Boate...**

"Parece que Milo terá uma noite agitada" – comentou Kanon.

"É... Shaka não sabe o que perdeu. Ele devia ter vindo" – disse Shura.

"É... Ele perdeu" – Afrodite e Mu trocaram um sorriso cúmplice.

**Continua...**

**XXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxXxx**

**N/C: **_Bom, essa parte do Milo dançando, eu peguei de um trechinho da fic da Litha-chan "APENAS NEGOCIOS" claro que eu mudei algumas coisinhas, mas mesmo assim os créditos são dela._

**Vocabulário:**

**(1) Panta Rhei: **Significa:_Tudo se Move _em grego arcaico (isso segundo o livro de filosofia da Nyah).

**(2) Sânscrito:** é uma língua clássica da Índia antiga que influenciou praticamente todos os idiomas ocidentais. O alfabeto original do sânscrito é o _devanagari_, um composto _bahuvrīhi_ formado pelas palavras _deva_ ("deus") e _nāgarī _("cidade"), que significa "a escrita da cidade dos deuses".


	2. Irresponsabilidade

**Capítulo 2**

**Irresponsabilidade**

**Na ****tarde**** seguinte...**

**Casa de Peixes...**

"Eu fui inconseqüente, Dite. NUNCA deveria ter feito isso"

"Se acalme, ok. Se continuar andando desse jeito vai abrir um buraco no chão"

"E se... e se eu ficar grávida? Pior e se eu pegar uma doença venérea?"

"Vocês não usaram camisinha?" – Afrodite arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Er... bem..."

"SARAH BERGSTRON GANDHI VOCÊ TEM O QUE NA CABEÇA HEIN!?"

"Não grita comigo! E isso também é culpa sua. Por sua culpa eu foi para aquela boate"

"Olha você sabe que é muito querida por mim e que eu te considero como uma irmã. Concordei em te ajudar com o Milo, e eu o fiz, mas eu pensei que vocês no mínimo usariam camisinha"

"Eu não tinha... e ele também não... COMO É QUE EU IA SABER QUE A NOITE TERMINARIA DAQUELE JEITO EU SAÍ DE CASA PARA ME DIVERTIR E NÃO PRA TRANSAR"

"Calminha aí vocês dois" – Disse uma terceira voz – "Dá pra ouvir essa gritaria lá da casa de Capricórnio"

"Mu, por favor fala para ele parar de brigar comigo"

"Mu, não se meta, isso é entre eu e ela"

"Mu eu..."

"Já pedi para vocês se acalmarem!" – disse o ariano – "Em primeiro lugar, Hesekiel, brigar ou não com ela não vai mudar nada. E em segundo lugar, Sah, você foi realmente irresponsável".

"Disso eu já sei" – ela disse cruzando os braços.

"Nada há nada mais que se possa fazer, sugiro que se acalmem e esperem. Só tempo vai dizer se você está grávida ou não. Você tomou a Pílula do Dia Seguinte?" – ele perguntou e diante da negativa dela, continuou – "Então só nos resta esperar mesmo. Não tem outro jeito".

"Vou voltar para a minha casa" – ela disse.

"Eu te acompanho" – disse o tibetano.

**Durante a descida das escadarias...**

"Mu... Eu to com medo. Não quero entregar a minha armadura"

"Devia ter pensado nisso antes"

"Eu faço tudo errado mesmo. Para começar e nem devia usar minhas habilidades de ilusão atoa só porque não gosto de usar máscara"

"Agora não tem mais como voltar atrás"

**Um tempinho depois, Casa de Aquário...**

"VOCÊ É UM IRRESPONSÁVEL, MILO DE ESCORPIÃO!!!!" – Camus gritou de modo que até os pássaros das arvores que rodeavam a casa de Aquário saíram voando. Se a gritaria da casa de Peixes podia ser ouvida em Capricórnio, a gritaria de Aquário poderia ser ouvida até fora do Santuário.

Milo estava amuado em um canto recebendo todos os xingamentos possíveis do melhor amigo.

"COMO UM DON JUAN IGUAL VOCÊ DEIXA FALTAR CAMISINHA EM CASA?"

"..."

"PODIA TER PELO MENOS IDO NOS VIZINHOS VER SE PELO MENOS ELES TINHAM. PODIA TER VINDO AQUI!"

"..."

"SE ELA ENGRAVIDAR VOCÊ VAI TER QUE ASSUMIR"

"..."

"E NEM DEPOIS DE PERCEBER QUE NÃO TINHA, VOCÊ PAROU"

"Eu já tava aceso, não conseguia mais parar..." – a voz dele soou fraca.

"JÁ TAVA ACESO MAS VOCÊ SÓ PENSOU EM VOCÊ E NÃO NELA. E SE A FAMÍLIA DELA FOR TRADICIONALISTA? ELA VAI PRA RUA, E SE ISSO ACONTECER VOCÊ VAI TER QUE ABRIGÁ-LA NA CASA DE ESCORPIÃO E EU VOU CUIDAR PESSOALMENTE PARA QUE ISSO ACONTEÇA"

"Ela é prima do Afrodite e..."

"MAS NEM POR ISSO ELE É OBRIGADO A DAR ABRIGO A ELA. ISSO É RESPONSABILIDADE SUA. SE ELA ENGRAVIDAR, ME DESCULPE, MAS ELA NÃO VAI PODER CONTINUAR SENDO MAIS UMA DE SUAS AVENTURAS AMOROSAS. SERÁ A MÃE DO SEU FILHO E NEM QUE VOCÊS NÃO SE CASEM, ELA FICARÁ NA CASA DE ESCORPIÃO ATÉ CONSEGUIR SE INSTALAR E PUDER SUSTENTAR A SI E AO BEBÊ"

"Mas pera aí. Eu não vou poder ficar com o meu filho?"

"MAS É ÓBVIO QUE NÃO! O LUGAR DELE É COM A MÃE"

"Mas... Pode ser que ela não engravide"

"AS CHANCES SÃO MÍNIMAS, mas pode ser sim"

"Camus, que gritaria é essa? Dá pra ouvir da casa de Virgem!" – Shaka apareceu na porta da Casa de Aquário – "Ah, oi Milo"

"Oi Barbie" – esse disse ainda amuado.

"Ah, desculpe Shaka. É que esse irresponsável fez..."

"Eu sei. Já fiquei sabendo. E barbie é sua avó, Milo de Escorpião"

"Caramba, as fofocas correm rápido por aqui" – comentou o escorpiano ignorando a última parte da fala do indiano.

"Mas á claro. Aqui só tem 12 casas! As notícias correm como água" – respondeu o loiro – "E com toda essa gritaria, não duvido que Mu tenha ouvido lá de Áries"

"Aí também já é exagero" – disse Milo.

"Não é não" – Mu entrava em Aquário naquele momento – "Realmente dá pra ouvir em Áries".

"Err... Vou voltar para Virgem meditar" – anunciou o indiano saindo da décima primeira casa.

"É impressão minha ou ele estava estranho?" – Milo virou-se para Camus e Mu.

"Eu achei ele bem normal" – disse Mu.

Camus apenas balançou os ombros.

**Escadarias...**

"Eu to ferrado. Se continuar assim as coisas só vão piorar" – Shaka falava consigo mesmo.

"Eu concordo"

"Mas hein?" – Virou-se – "O que quer dizer com isso, Aiolos?"

"Continue falando sozinho pra você ver. Isso vira um vício. Pode parar!" – censurou o sagitariano.

"Ah... ok, Aiolos eu vou tentar" – Se despediu do amigo 'ufa, por um momento pensei que ele tinha descoberto'

**Aquário...**

"Vou falar com o Afrodite para ver se consigo ver a Sarah de novo. Daí eu explico a situação" – disse o escorpiano.

"Acha mesmo que ela não sabe?" – Mu o olhou com descrença.

"Dá um desconto, barbie roxa, isso nunca tinha acontecido comigo antes!"

"Sempre há uma primeira vez para tudo" – disse Camus – "Mas de qualquer maneira, é bom mesmo você falar com ela".

"Ok, eu to indo"

**Peixes...**

"Então você está disposto a assumir?"

"Sim, Dite, mas primeiro quero saber onde ela mora, e se ela está grávida mesmo".

"Se ela está grávida, é impossível saber antes de uma mês, pois até lá os testes não dão resultado. Ela mora aqui no Santuário mesmo... é uma amazona"

Milo quase pulou da cadeira.

"A-Amazona? Ma... Mas e a máscara?"

"Ué, por causa disso mesmo. Ninguém sabe como é o rosto dela por isso, além de mim, ninguém a reconhece quando sai por aí sem a máscara"

"Amazona do que?"

"Isso não importa. Eu posso conseguir que ela vá na sua casa ainda hoje. Vocês precisam conversar"

"Sim, obrigado, Dite".

"De nada... E Milo"

"Oi"

"Se a fizer sofrer, você será o primeiro enunco da históra dos Cavaleiros de Ouro"

"É uma ameaça?"

"É"

"Eu então não vou fazer" – ele disse engolindo em seco, pois sabia que o Cavaleiro de Peixes era bem capaz daquilo.

**Continua...**

**XXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXxxXXX**

**N/C:** _Nhayyyyyyyyyyyyy enton, o trailer já está no perfil, podem ir lá ver._

_Beijooos _


	3. Que Estranho

**Capítulo 3**

**Que Estranho...**

**Escorpião...**

"Estamos sendo precipitados, Milo, eu nem sei se realmente estou grávida" – disse Sarah – "E eu torço para que não. A última coisa que quero é entregar a minha armadura".

"Mas se estiver, eu quero assumir".

**1 mês depois, Peixes...**

"Então?" – perguntou Afrodite.

"Azul" – ela respondeu tristemente – "Positivo".

"Vou ligar para o Milo" – o cavaleiro de peixes se levantou.

**Escorpião...**

"Afrodite, tem certeza?"

"Sim, ela acabou de fazer o teste".

"Estou indo pra aí"

**Peixes...**

"Eu vou ter que entregar a minha armadura, não?" – ela perguntou cabisbaixa.

"Sim, como também terá que contar a verdade para o Milo" – respondeu Mu.

"Eu não devia ter feito"

"Não, não devia, e agora é tarde demais para se lamentar. O que está feito está feito e não tem mais como voltar atrás".

"Milo está vindo"

Ninguém mais falou nada, um silêncio mortal pairou pela casa de Peixes até Milo chegar.

"Sah" – Milo a abraçou – "Vai ficar tudo bem".

"Não, não vai. Ela respondeu com a voz fraca. Milo tem... Tem uma coisa que você precisa saber".

"Er... Nós vamos encher a paciência do Shion, com licença" – disse Afrodite saindo de Peixes e puxando Mu consigo.

"Milo..." – Sarah balbuciou – "Eu...".

"Não importa" – o escorpião a interrompeu – "Escute, não importa. Seja lá como for, vamos passar por isso juntos, entendeu?".

Sarah maneou a cabeça afirmativamente.

"Eu vou para a minha casa" – a voz dela soou fraca.

"Eu te acompanho e...".

"NÃO!!... Não é necessário. Eu vou sozinha".

"Que é isso! Eu faço questão. Você está grávida e..."

"Não é necessário, Milo. Eu vou sozinha. Estou grávida, não doente. Posso me cuidar".

**Três meses depois...**

"... E esse é o novo propósito da Fundação Graad" – finalizou Saori. Ela havia reunido todos os cavaleiros no 13º templo.

"Saori, eu tenho uma pergunta" – Seiya levantou-se – "Quanto tempo esse projeto vai levar para entrar em ação?".

"Uns seis ou sete meses. Até lá, quem quiser participar é só falar comigo. Por hoje é só".

Os cavaleiros se levantaram e saindo do templo conversando entre si. No momento em que Shaka se levantou, teve um mal estar e quase caiu, mas foi amparado por Afrodite e Mu que estavam ao seu lado.

Um par de olhos azuis brilharam ao presenciarem aquela cena. Provavelmente ela fora o único que tinha visto. Por milésimos de segundos, a imagem do Cavaleiro de Virgem ficar distorcida para depois voltar ao normal. Se suas suspeitas estivessem corretas, Shaka estava em maus lençóis.

Shaka se recompôs rapidamente e continuou seu caminho até sua casa. Alegando dormência nas pernas para os que lhe perguntaram o que havia acontecido.

O belo cavaleiro caminhou lentamente até a saída, sendo acompanhado de seu melhor amigo. Quem acreditaria que um cara que passa do dia todo meditando vai ter dormência nas pernas?

**No dia seguinte, Arena...**

**Shaka e Mu...**

Shaka treinava com Mu. O ariano pegava demasiado leve com o companheiro.

"Ora, vamos, Mu, você pode fazer melhor do que isso!" – o virginiano reclamou.

"Posso mas não devo" – disse o homem de cabelos lilases – "Você..."

"Tá, eu sei. Mas eu não vou morrer por causa disso".

"Estou muito preocupado com a Sarah" – o tibetano confidenciou – "Algo me diz que ela terá problemas se não falar logo com o Milo".

"Eu acho que a Sah sabe o que faz. O que poderia dar errado?".

"Ele não aceitá-la. E mestre Shion surtar quando descobrir".

"Não acho que ele irá rejeitá-la" - disse o indiano – "Será a mãe do filho(a) dele. E quem manda é a Saori. Shion é um mero representante".

"Teimoso".

**Afrodite e Shura...**

"O que houve, Hesekiel? Está estranho" – o espanhol comentou enquanto defendia um chute.

De fato, o sueco parecia ter a atenção meio dispersa, parecia preocupado...

"Não é nada, Shura" – ele respondeu fracamente.

"Não sei não... Você está mais descuidado com a sua aparência".

"O QUE DISSE?" - Aquele comentário parecia ter despertado uma fera. – "DISSE QUE EU ESTOU FEIO?"

"Di, não é isso, eu..." – mas o pisciano não deu margem para explicações, voou para cima do companheiro atacando-o com tudo o que tinha, fazendo o amigo não ter escolha, a não ser defender-se.

**Camus e Milo...**

"Faz tempo que não falo com a Sarah" – Milo disse em meio a um suspiro – "Não sei como ela está, onde ela mora, amazona do que ela é...".

"Em que você foi se meter hein! Mas eu tenho a impressão de que ela está mais perto do que imaginamos...".

"Sério?" – um brilho passou pelos olhos do escorpiano – "Sabe onde ela está?".

"Tenho idéia. Mas prefiro confirmar antes. Porque não pergunta à Shina se a conhece? Ela a Marin lideram as amazonas, com certeza uma das duas sabe".

"Tem razão. Vou perguntar".

**Mu e Shaka...**

"Sha, seu cosmo está..."

"Percebi. Mas eu não consigo..."

"Por Zeus!" – Mu amparou a queda do amigo quando ele desmaiou.

"O que houve?" – Dite perguntou enquanto se aproximava com Shura, Camus, Milo, Deba e Aiolia.

"Não sei, ele só desmaiou. Vou levá-lo para Virgem" – Dizendo isso, Mu sumiu com Shaka. Tinha usado teletransporte.

"Odeio quando ele faz isso" – Olia comentou rolando os olhos.

"A Barbie vai ficar bem" – disse Milo afastando-se com uma sensação estranha – "Vamos continuar treinando, qualquer coisa o Mu avisa".

Camus ficou quieto olhando pensativamente para a casa de Virgem. Se suas suspeitas estivessem corretas, o virginiano estava com problemas.

**Virgem...**

Após deixar o loiro no quarto, Mu foi para a cozinha pegar álcool. Quando voltou, não surpreendeu-se ao ver uma bela mulher onde outrora estava o amigo.

Colocando o álcool na frente no nariz dela, ela acordou sobressaltada**(1)**. Deixando a mostra o ventre saliente pela gravidez de quatro meses.

"Você me assustou, Sah"

**Arena...**

"Tem certeza?" – Milo fazia aquela pergunta pela décima vez.

"Claro, Milo" – Shina já estava perdendo a paciência – "Eu conheço todas as amazonas e posso te garantir que nunca ouvi falar de nenhuma Sarah".  
"Obrigado, Shina"

**Algum tempo depois...**

Milo subiu até Virgem para ver como estava o indiano.

"Mas ele ainda não está preparado, Mu" - ele ouviu a voz de Sarah do corredor. Estranhou, afinal de contas, o que ela fazia ali?

Sorrateiramente e ocultando o cosmo, atravessou a pequena distância até o quarto do indiano para ouvir melhor.

"Mas ele precisa saber, Sah". - disse Um.

"Não sei como ele reagiria ao saber que Shaka de Virgem e Sarah Bergstron Gandhi são a mesma pessoa"

**Continua...**

**XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXX**

**N/C:** Nooon! Nós non esquecemos da fic, mas imprevistos fizeram com que atrasássemos a postagem (o pc da Nyah, por exemplo) e tivemos que reescrever o cap.

**(1):** É assim que eles fazem no hospital para acordar as pessoas desmaiadas n.n


End file.
